


if the sky is pink and white

by sausegay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angel Naruto, Angel/Demon AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, angel sasuke, mentions of death cause they're angels, well naruto is like an angel demon hybrid so, wing rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausegay/pseuds/sausegay
Summary: Sasuke has found that heaven isn’t misty white clouds and endless grounds to traverse. Heaven is wherever Naruto is.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	if the sky is pink and white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3amtrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amtrain/gifts).



> hi sami :) i'm your valentine for the valentine's day exchange <3
> 
> this is fic 1/2 i wrote for both prompts you gave me: 1. naruto being cute in any capacity or ship, like frog-purse and heart boxers cute and 2. sns demon and angels au. both fics technically fit into both prompts and i'm apologizing in advance because i went a little crazy with the demon and angels prompt and wrote all of this skhfk. anways, i hope you enjoy these sami, i love you sm.
> 
> title: pink + white by frank ocean

“Mmm.” A moan gets exhaled into the sheets. Then there’s a shift, a small pause in between, and then heated muscular thighs once again rub against worn linen. He’s been doing this for five minutes now and still no sign of comfort. 

The agitation from both parties in the room is tangible. 

“Moving isn’t going to make it cool down.” A sigh is released following those words, but not from the one who spoke. The one who spoke is doing quite fine despite someone (Naruto’s) constant complaining. 

“Nee,” Naruto’s words come out in a whine, sounds half said into the pillow mushed between his teeth. “I can’t help it! Sasuke, it’s so hot.” He’s most likely going to keep moaning and complaining until it cools down, which isn’t likely by the look of the rays outside and the thickness of the congested air. 

The apartment’s window is busted, making it easy to see how the heat permeates everything. Thicks waves washing over buildings and burning metal across a forever orange and yellow background; blue skies no more. As if the sun is stuck on a constant sunset, but refuses to move. 

Sasuke can barely remember a time where the world didn’t look like this, and neither can Naruto if asked, despite them both having lived centuries here and back. Their only reprieve in this post apocalyptic summoned hell on earth is the company of one another. 

With Naruto by his side, hand interlocked with his own, they watched the world burn from the inside out like a bag of popcorn spinning around in a microwave. And though the world burned, there were barely any fires to be seen, but things melted into puddles like goo and people’s skin flaked and peeled until there was nothing left separating their insides from the outside world. 

In death they were not given misty white grounds and endless space to travel, family to see and a deity to speak to. They were given an empty world, the shell of what it once was with empty roads and half destroyed buildings. The building they’re in now is barely anything to speak of, the top stories having been knocked off completely and most of the wooden flooring missing from the hallway outside their door. 

And with these empty buildings and desolate streets, Sasuke was gifted Naruto, and though Naruto found the idea of death agonizing and debilitating, Sasuke let himself die without regret. Naruto still mourned things he wanted to do, but Sasuke felt that all that he had done in life was worthy, especially if he was rewarded with Naruto by his side in the end.

Naruto, who has sat perched upon his shoulder and whispered little promises of what they could make the new world into and ideas of pranks he’d play upon people when they found a way to repopulate. 

That’s also a new thing they discovered in their new reality. Naruto can change size at will, making himself tiny enough to hover next to Sasuke’s ears and barely the width of his head or grow himself to his normal size, where the crown of his head matches Sasuke’s and his feet are planted on the ground. 

Oh, and the wings are a nice touch too. Even if the white is a little gaudy for Sasuke’s taste, he thinks it suits Naruto well enough. Well, when Naruto isn’t using his halo as a frisbee whenever they touch down on broken pavement and cement that heats like a stove being turned up to the highest degree. 

As these thoughts wash over Sasuke, he slips into a more relaxed pose. Hands behind his head and locked between thick strands of black hair, he sinks further into his pillow and closes his eyes against the weather. But he doesn’t mind, unlike Naruto, who has started using his halo as a headband to push stray blonde His bangs fall along his eyes, tickling his lashes and sticking to his warm forehead. 

He doesn’t mind the length of his bangs, although Naruto’s own have been giving the boy problems as of late. With the length of heat waves increasing and stretching across more days, Naruto has grown to using his halo as a headband, pushing fluffy blonde locks out of his eyes and causing them to stick up funnily instead.

Though Sasuke misses being able to push Narutos’ bangs away himself, tucking the loose strands behind one ear, if only to see Naruto smile bashfully at the attention, he does get the added benefit of seeing blue oceanic eyes clearly without them being obscured by his hair. 

Lying there he can feel a gaze upon his face, so he cracks one eye open and looks to the right to confirm his suspicions. With his face still mashed in his pillow, Naruto lays his head on his cheek to regard Sasuke more intently. 

“What?” Sasuke asks, finding his question to be a pretty valuable one considering Naruto never just looks at Sasuke. It’s always accompanied by a word or a sound, his thoughts always running rampant in his head when he looks at Sasuke and spilling out his mouth like word vomit. There have been few times where Sasuke has caught Naruto staring at him, utterly speechless, but normally it isn’t like Naruto to do quiet. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke could bask in his presence for hours without needing to make a sound. 

“I want to touch you,” Naruto says, voice sounding hoarser than he probably meant it to be, “but I feel so sticky ‘n gross. Not like dirty gross, but uncomfortable gross, like an itch I need to scratch ya’ know”

“Mmm,” Sasuke makes a low noise of agreement, but it doesn’t stop him from rolling over to his side and gathering Naruto into his arms. “It is really hot,” Sasuke whispers into his ear, voice going a little deeper. If only to annoy Naruto like Naruto has been annoying him. “So hot, right Naruto?”

Naruto groans and drops his face further into his pillow, probably exaggerating his annoyance at the situation. 

Sasuke barely notices his own wings make an appearance now that he’s no longer on his back. 

“You’re making it worse,” Naruto raps out, but he doesn’t sound all that miserable as he turns on his side in Sasuke’s arms so that his back is pressed to Sasuke’s front. The material of his thin tank top pulls down to reveal an errant nipple. 

Sasuke gets the sudden urge to tweak it, if only to hear Naruto squeak. 

“You don’t sound all that opposed,” Sasuke says, feeling how Naruto scoots further back into him. Making sure that all parts of their bodies are joined together. 

“You know you give nice cuddles,” Naruto’s voice comes out a little defeated. 

At their point of contact, he can feel how sweaty Naruto is. How his skin slides against Sasuke’s own, their arms rubbing wet. 

“How hot is it out?”

Sasuke leans his head over Naruto’s shoulder, spying his watch on the dresser. “My watch reads 80 degrees celsius.” Leaning back, he can feel Naruto’s third or fourth groan vibrate through his body. 

For them, seemingly angels in appearance, these temperatures are only mildly uncomfortable, nothing more than an annoyance, a bother. Like an itch you can’t quite scratch.

Naruto likes to whine and moan for the theatrics of it, trying to garner attention and sympathy in the way he knows best, but being loud loud loud. He slides against the sheets in their abandoned rooms, pulling at the covers with his errant limbs and sighing each time he changes positions.

Sasuke almost strangled him their first night here, but as that time becomes nothing more than a distant memory now, Sasuke can only ignore him or feed into the show.

Give him the attention he wants.

“Should we go back to work later? Or do you want to stay in some more?” 

They’re both still so gross, sweaty and in need of a shower, but Sasuke doesn’t mind one bit. He’s definitely been covered in more questionable liquids, and some not so questionable and more intentional. 

Naruto turns his head to regard Sasuke with a deadpan look. 

“Let me rephrase that,” Sasuke chuckles, “if it cools down, do you think you’d be less whiny and go back to work?” 

“Maybe,” Naruto says, voice coming out a little grumpy. He’s probably pouting if Sasuke could bet his money on it. “I’m not being that whiny though.”

“Sure.” Sasuke gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Whatever you say.”

“Don’t try and plactate me with kisses.”

“Woah, that’s a big word Naruto,” Sasuke squeezes his middle a little, “don’t hurt yourself.”

“Asshole,” Naruto says, jabbing his elbow back and knocking Sasuke’s in the ribs. Sasuke squints his eyes at the back of his head. “You think you’re just so funny.”

“Yeah I do,” Sasuke responds deadpan as well, mimicking Naruto’s earlier tone. 

“Well I think you’re annoying.”

“Mhm.” Sasuke lets go of Naruto and falls back against the sheets once again, finding his sanity decreasing the long they stay cuddled together in this weather. His wings disappear in a flourish upon impact. “Pot calling the kettle black.”

“Ugh,” Naruto groans after a few moments of silence, where Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined life inside of a freezer. He feels the bed dip and then straightens, only to feel Naruto’s presence gone from the bed entirely. 

Standing up, Naruto takes a look at the fan on the nightstand. He stares at it in disdain, remembering how he spent minutes trying to get the thing to work with a couple of batteries he looted from a convenience store nearby. No matter how hard he tried, even when he fixed the batteries after Sasuke said:

“The batteries are in the wrong way.” 

It still wouldn’t work. He kind of wants to bang it against the nightstand one more time for good luck, but Sasuke will probably tell him to stop again. The noise aggravates him, but releasing frustrations appeases Naruto. 

Taking one last look at the broken fan, Naruto decides that stripping will be the only way he can alleviate his discomfort. Sure he may be exaggerating with all the whining and posturing, considering temperatures like this would burn the skin off any normal human (which they surely can’t be at this point) and to him it feels like a merch pinch, he has a right to express how he feels. 

With a lift, his shirt peels away from his sweaty skin and ruffles his already matted hair. It lands soundlessly on top of his orange jacket (already occupying space on the ground), and then gets kicked accidentally when Naruto tries wiggling out of his orange shorts next. He contemplates taking his boxers off next (the gaudy ramen covered ones that Sasuke likes to make fun of until it’s time for Naruto to take them off) but decides he can’t expend any additional effort to do so. The task seems too monumental in his current lazy state. 

Chancing a glance back, Naruto sees Sasuke peeking at him with one black eye through slick bangs. 

“What?” Naruto asks, just to be obnoxious. 

Half-lidded eyes regard him amusedly. “Why’d you stop? I thought we were finally getting to the good part.” His words are filled with mirth. 

Naruto watches him lay a hand on his abs lazily, and with no shirt to speak of they catch his attention easily. Although, what’s more eye catching is how low those basketball shorts ride on his hips. Dark hair going from his belly button and disappearing behind thin black material, no underwear band to speak of. 

“Why don’t you take them off me yourself then?” Naruto asks, just to be cheeky. Sticking his tongue in his cheek, he jumps and lands roughly on Sasuke. Sasuke lets out a groan, jostling the both of them as he tries to curl into himself, but Naruto’s straddle across his hips stops him. 

“Fuck.”

“Now who’s being dramatic?” Naruto rolls his eyes at him, “that didn’t even hurt fucker.” 

“Yes it did. I’m immortal, not ignorant to pain,” Sasuke regards him with a straightforward look, one that reeks of irritation. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say those wings are deceiving.”

To look so kind and to resemble those depictions of angels that permeate western media, Naruto has one bad mischievous streak. Naruto thinks it’s comical to mess around, and sure Sasuke isn’t one to talk considering his track record screams nothing angelic despite his matching white wings and halo, but Sasuke still finds their predicament funny. 

In life, Naruto had tried to act as Sasuke’s moral compass, trying to steer his decisions this way and that, though his influence on Sasuke is still in question because Sasuke often went against Naruto’s wishes. And in this new reality, Naruto continues to try and do the same thing, always floating around him and watching him, trying to make sure Sasuke doesn’t do something he might regret, despite their not being much to regret in this empty new place. 

It’s like Naruto has appointed himself as Sasuke’s guardian, despite having engaged in mischief with Sasuke often in their past life. He may look like an angel, with the way he smiles down at Sasuke’s with white teeth and crinkles near his eyes, but he certainly has his ‘naughty’ moments as he likes to dub them. 

And thinking of Naruto as his guardian angel (Sasuke’s never thought of it that way before, but it seems to fit) is funny enough on its own that Sasuke has to hold back the urge to laugh. Because guardian angels are supposed to be wise, it’s what Sasuke used to read about in books from his past life. They would sit on someone’s shoulder (and in this case it’s Sasuke, who also happens to look like an angel) and spout wisdom and desires for good deeds (which fits Naruto, not so much the wisdom part though). 

Maybe the Naruto in their past life tried to get Sasuke to change his plans and do ‘good’ deeds, but the Naruto in this reality has nothing to guide Sasuke in. All he wants to do is make funny sounds in Sasuke’s ears and distract him so that he walks into low hanging sign posts. 

“Didn’t you just say it was too hot?” Sasuke groans, watching through half-lidded eyes as Naruto pulls him out of his thoughts by drawing lazy patterns on his abs. And despite his own words, he still brings his knees up so that they’re bracketing Naruto’s back. 

“I changed my mind.”

“Mmm,” Sasuke mumbles out, “and what if I decided to just push you off ‘cause you’re annoying?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Naruto grins down at him, baring a little teeth. He tries to up his menacing display by sliding his hands along Sasuke’s arms, and capturing his wrists. Sasuke watches the muscles in Naruto’s biceps and triceps draw taught as he bears down on Sasuke. 

“You know I can,” Sasuke breathes out, watching the way Naruto draws closer to him. “All I have to do is move my hips like this,” Sasuke lets the words fall between his lips slowly, letting his lower body match the tempo, hips undulating slowly beneath Naruto’s own. “And I could get you right off.”

Naruto bucks forward in shock when Sasuke jerks his hips forward, nearly falling right onto Sasuke’s face in the process. His blue necklace droops down and pools along the center of Sasuke’s chest. 

“Get me right off?” Naruto grins down at him. Sasuke looks up at him in turn, seeing how the day’s fading light frames Naruto head with a glow, surrounding him in beautiful pinks and purples. He looks ethereal, especially with the way his white wings frame his body and broad shoulders. 

“Or I could reverse my hands like this,” Sasuke ignores Naruto’s mocking and demonstrates by flipping their hold. Instead of his wrists being locked in between Naruto’s hands, his fingers now gather Naruto’s between his own. “How does that feel?”

“I-” Naruto chokes out. He then decides in that very moment and in a sudden stroke of genius, to drop like dead weight onto Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke makes a surprised sound when Naruto’s big ass head almost knocks into his chin. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asks because while this unexplainable behavior is normal for Naruto, it’s still concerning. 

“You,” Naruto mumbles into his chest, “you’re what’s wrong with me. Who told you you could be so cute?”

“Me?” 

“Yes you.” Naruto lifts his chin up to look Sasuke in the eyes. There's a light pink hue settling across his tanned skin. “Jackass, who told you to just grab my hands like that?” 

“Is that what has you all weird?” Sasuke grins at him, “Naruto Uzumaki can’t handle a little hand holding without blushing like a virgin.”

“It’s not the hand holding bastard,” Naruto grumbles, “it’s how you did it.” 

“You’re so weird.” Sasuke lets go of Naruto’s hands to fix an errant feather on Naruto’s wings, which look ruffled, which speaks to his current physical appearance. Naruto gives Sasuke a look that’s fuzed with crazed intensity and rabid curiosity, watching as Sasuke smooths out his wings. 

“Oh,” Naruto lets out a small sound, causing him to slap a hand to his mouth quickly. The feel of fingers carding through his wings is leaving an interesting effect on his body. 

Sasuke pears at him curiously, then looks back at his hand. Naruto watches Sasuke do this too, sees the way Sasuke’s eyes widen a fraction before he continues to run his fingers through Naruto’s feathers. Naruto decides that he’d hate him at that moment if it didn’t feel so nice. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Naruto of course doesn’t respond, just bows his head as Sasuke continues his ministrations. “What does it feel like?” 

They’ve never done this before, so the revelation is interesting to say the least. Thought provoking at best. 

“Like when you run your hands through my hair.” He sounds a bit dopey, even to his own ears. The kind of dopey where you feel like you’re teetering on the edge of sleep and you’re not fully there. He’s fully coherent, but the desire to go to sleep is strong now, so he lays his head down against Sasuke’s chest again. “And when you scratch my scalp when we’re about to go to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke hums. Naruto’s words encourage him to keep going. “Now I know what to do when you’re being whiny about stupid things like the heat.”

“Do it, and I kick your ass,” Naruto says, and it’s a testament to how sleepy he feels that his words don’t hold their usual bite. 

“What? You’re the one who likes getting his wings pet like a good boy, not me.” Sasuke’s just mocking him at this point, but Naruto still half heartedly shoves at Sasuke’s face to get him to shut up. If he was more alert right now, he would’ve shoved at Sasuke’s face and probably raised his voice denying it vehemently. 

“Don’t ever say that to me again, weirdo.” He means it too. If Sasuke ever brings this up again, he’ll kill him. “Just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll never bring this conversation up again, got it?”

“Alright,” Sasuke agrees, for now anyways, “but answer me this.” It seems as good a time as any, with the atmosphere quiet and the mood softened. 

Naruto sighs, “yeah?” He’s not so sleepy now, considering Sasuke’s questions always put him on edge. 

“When that man appeared before us right before we died,” he begins, “he said something about you choosing between a demon and a savior. What did he mean by that?” He’s never asked this question before, despite all the time they’ve spent together, but the curiosity to implore never caused him to ask until now. 

“Oh,” Naruto lets a breath out between his teeth, “he was talking about balance and some other stuff. I don’t remember the details too clearly, but he said I had both good and bad in me and that I would have to choose one or the other.”

“Like a demon and an angel?” Sasuke asks, puzzles pieces fitting together in his head. 

“I guess.”

“So you chose…”

“Good, obviously.” 

“Do you ever wonder how our time spent here would’ve been like if you chose your demonic side, for lack of better word, over your angelic side?” 

“Not really,” Naruto mumbles out after a moment where Sasuke thought he might’ve just fallen asleep. He would’ve just dropped the conversation if so. 

“Isn’t it easier to do evil versus committing to good? Do you think it would’ve been easier to live with?”

“Sure,” Naruto’s lips move against his chest, “but I like being good. I like trying to do good despite what people expect of me. If I was a demon, people would expect the worst.”

“But there’s no people here to expect anything of you.” 

“There’s you,” Naruto’s voice has gone quieter, “and your opinion means more to me than most people’s do.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke trails a hand from Naruto’s wings and down Naruto’s drying back, “but who’s to say demons can’t be good?”

“I’m not saying that,” Naruto rubs a hand against his mouth, trying to suppress a yawn, “but they’re not expected to be. I want people to expect good of me. I want you to see the good in me.”

“I already do.” 

Naruto gets quiet after that. And when Sasuke is stunned by Naruto’s lack of response after a while (which is a rarity for Naruto) he peers down to see Naruto completely knocked out on his chest. Mouth open and spit pooling, ready to fall onto Sasuke’s chest. 

He pushes him away because it’s still hot and that’s kind of gross, even if Sasuke has been covered in worse. Maybe they can talk about Naruto’s choices another day.


End file.
